HOLIDAY ONESHOTS: Chaylor style!
by Yellow-queen18
Summary: Here are two completed one-shots including my favourite couple, Chaylor. These stories were written while I was on holiday and that's where I got the inspiration from, so I called them holiday oneshots. Read to find out what they are about. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Yellow-Queen here. Well here's one-half of my Chaylor fanfic duo, courtesy of my favourite couple: Chaylor! Read, enjoy and please review. Your comments are welcome**.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM of course but like a true Chaylor fan, I do sometimes wish I owned Chad/Corbin Bleu lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

Super agent Chad Danforth was on a very important mission.

Code name: Black Eagle 65

Mission code: 101

Mission: To de-detonate a third degree atomic bomb.

Location: Roof quarters of the White Diamond Casino, Las Vegas.

This was one mission he had to complete or the fate of the civilians inside

The White Diamond casino and around the city would be in grave peril.

Right now, Chad was situated in a narrow sealed off vent located in close proximity to the roof quarters. Crouching, he was covered head to toe in black heat sensitive spy gear, with his infamous curly afro under wraps inside his balaclava - his ponytail was barely visible.

"Black Eagle 65, do you read me? I repeat, Black Eagle 65, do you read me?"

Chad replied into his spy intercom, "Yes chief I read you. Is the region clear, because I am ready to launch?!"

More muffled sounds, then "Yes, the region is clear. But remember Chad, no fraternising with the enemy. Over and out!"

"Over and out chief."

Chad chuckled at the chief's last comment because he knew what the chief really meant. But even if he did 'fraternise' with this particular enemy, he and the Chief both knew that Chad could never get fired. He was the best in his agency and even better yet, one of the best in the business. He was an asset to the company; they knew it, he knew it, rival spies knew it.

But one thing Chad also knew is that there was a rival agent also located somewhere inside the White Diamond Casino who was on the same mission as he was. This spy detective could unravel and foil his flawless operation if given the tiniest of chances because Chad knew that she was all the more better than he was. She was……

Taylor Mckessie; formally known as Senior FBI detective Mckessie.

Profile: Had a completed a doctorate in the field of chemical and nuclear bomb de-detonation.

Professional name: Red Robin 75

She was certainly a pro but she was also strikingly beautiful, bold, efficient and sassy, not to mention had maintained a perfect GPA score since the third grade. Seeing as she was a rival spy, she was the enemy to Chad. But there was a slight problem…

Complication: Taylor was secretly the love of Chad's life. Chad was secretly the love of Taylor's life. But neither had spoken to each other on a personal level since their break-up before college. Work meant that they had to maintain a 'no fraternising with the enemy' approach to their relationship. Therefore, things always remained professional between the two.

Just minutes before his launch into action Chad found himself distracted by thoughts of his love. _I know she's here somewhere and she can spoil my plans but what can I do. I can't just take her out on chief's orders. I care about her too much for that. I could never do that! Wait, what am I doing, I'm wasting time. I've got to get a move on. Get the job done, take Mckessie out and be out. Mission accomplished._

Chad shook his head to get himself back in the game. He already knew what he had to do. Impulse: His heart began racing, his blood vivaciously started pumping and with adrenaline soaring through his veins he swiftly swung down into the roof quarters of the White Diamond Casino, landing skilfully on his feet like a black panther.

_The eagle has landed_, he thought to himself.

But to his dismay he noticed that the security lasers had already been switched off…

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"Profanity never got you anywhere Chad" a matter-of-fact voice stated with amusement.

Spy reflexes: on instinct Chad swung around 180 degrees in a flash of lightening. He knew that voice anywhere; she was the only other agent who called him –

"Chad" Taylor nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mckessie". Chad just stood there looking at his old lover and all his pent up feelings for her immediately came rushing back. Although they had encountered each other in the past, this was the first time that their paths had crossed on exactly the same mission. Chad let out a sigh. She looked so lovely just standing there in her shiny black leather catsuit and four-inch leather boots. Her curly hair was tied up in a neat bun and her dark eyes sparkled against her perfect coco-mocha skin.

_Dammit' Chad concentrate! C'mon_. His voice screamed inside his own curly bound head. He mentally kicked himself for fantasising about her as 'Catwoman'.

Chad broke the silence. "I see you've prepared everything for me already. Thank you Red Robin 75 but I won't be needing your assistance from this point on. Oh and another thing, tell your agency that they made a big mistake by sending you here ok."

Taylor replied with a smirk, "Oh please Chad, we both knew that I would inevitably beat you to this hot spot!" Chad groaned inside his head, his fantasies returning. _She really needs to stop using words like that_, he thought.

"Whatever Mckessie, I've got a bomb to de-detonate, so could we play verbal gymnastics some other time please?"

With that, Chad turned around to face the bomb lurking inside a glass box about a metre from where he was standing. He gasped. The timer read two minutes. He had to act fast. Using his gloved hand, he smashed the glass box with all his might, leaving glass to shatter into a million pieces.

_**1 minute, 20 seconds**_

"I'll take over from here", Taylor stepped forward.

She hastily retrieved her bomb de-detonation kit and without a word she plied open the electrical hardware and just stood there in horror.

_**1 minute**_

Taylor just stood there in complete shock. Never before had she encountered a bomb like this one. A bombing device so complicated as this. The wires were unfamiliar colours to the ones she was used to.

_**50 seconds**_

"Taylor, what are you waiting for?! Do something! We don't have time!" Chad bellowed.

_**40 seconds**_

Sweat beads began to break out over her forehead and her heart beat elevated. Never before had she experienced such pressure to perform. The device was nothing like she was expecting.

_**30 seconds**_

Chad, seeing that Taylor was confused, finally realised why. He stepped up to the device and witnessed the confusing wiring configuration for himself. He began to break into a sweat as well. He knew fully well that Taylor was better at this than he was and therefore, she had a greater chance of pulling this off than he did. He decided to act fast.

_**20 seconds**_

"Taylor honey, listen to me! I believe in what you can do! You're a pro – you've done this millions of times before. Just think it through for a second and make a decision", he rambled on hastily, silently praying for the best.

_**10 seconds**_

Time was ticking away. In all her life Taylor had never even contemplated what it would be like to lose something; her life, her career…Chad's love. If they both died, Chad would never ever know just how much she really loved him, even though she had hidden it all those years. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Work did not matter as much as Chad did this very second…

"C'mon Tay-Tay, I believe in you! Do your best!" Chad interrupted her thoughts.

_**5 seconds**_

_It's now or never Taylor_, she concluded. It was as though life was suddenly forced into slow motion.

At 4 seconds: Red Robin 75 clinched the red wire and whispered "Roses are red".

At 3 seconds: Red Robin randomly selected the blue wire uttering, "Violets are blue".

2 seconds: "Honey is sweet", she said whilst clenching the yellow wire and at this point she looked directly into Chad's eyes before silently whispering "And I love you!" With hope and with every might she could muster, she split the yellow wire in half, preparing herself for the worst…she closed her eyes as her heart beat frantically against her chest, waiting for an explosion of some kind…

…Nothing but silence came.

Taylor dared to peek an eye open only to find herself surprisingly face to face with Chad.

"You did it Tay", he whispered in a very shaky voice filled with awe and wonder.

Taylor could feel her knees buckle with relief; she nearly lost her balance but Chad caught her on time and held her up with his strong arms. They had done it. She had done it. They had saved the city and they had survived.

"Chad I…"

But she was silenced by the mouth watering kiss that Chad had placed so passionately on her lips. A tiny moan filled with longing escaped Taylor's mouth and as if on cue, Chad deepened the kiss. His hands caressed her wavy hair and roamed up and down her back sensually. They broke apart.

"Mmmm, you're still a good kisser as ever Mr. Danforth."

Chad simply looked back at her with a serious look on his face. He looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. "I love you too Taylor. I heard what you said back there and…I could have lost you today. We both could have lost our lives. It made me realise that not only have I always loved you but I need you and can't live without you. I'm lost without you."

Taylor's eyes filled with tears once more. She looked back at him and nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would break down into sobs. Chad understood her better than anyone so he enveloped her in his arms and stroked her hair.

"Ssshhh, Tay, it's ok honey. It's over now. We can be grateful for our lives."

"But those rich people down there...none of them have any clue whatsoever. That..." she breathed "that their lives could have been lost in the blink of an eye… and all they cared about… was making money and living a fake life of luxury."

"I know. It's a shame, but it's all a part of our jobs. We can't escape the fact that some of the people we encounter might be at risk of losing their lives…" Chad tried to reason whilst still stroking her hair. He continued, "So maybe we need to concentrate on the more important things in life…like each other."

Taylor sniffed and tried to compose herself. "Yeah, you're right. It's just that today scared me a lot. I was even more scared than Mission Dtengo. You know the one where I had to destroy that evil army of one-hundred robots in the desert all by myself."

Chad chuckled heartily, "Well, you're not by yourself anymore Tay 'cause you've got yours truly now."

"But… you know the rules Black Eagle 65: NO fraternising with the enemy. Its company rules remember!?" Taylor smiled up at him flirtatiously daring him to answer back.

"Ah, but you're forgetting one other very important rule Red Robin 75."

"Which is?"

His honey eyes glittered dangerously. "Some rules are meant to be broken my dear. Some rules are just meant to be broken."

Taylor giggled before Chad embraced her in one last luscious kiss.

_Mission accomplished_

**Well that's it for the first story. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **

**Yellow-queen18 x X x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second story. Enjoy and please R& R.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND**

Yesterday.

That is all Taylor could remember. She had already replayed the scene over and over again in her mind. It was as though she was directing and orchestrating her own 1930's black and white movie starring Chad and herself. The theme: unrequited love. The setting: Taylor's own bedroom. She shuddered as she delved into the depths of her memory once more.

FLASHBACK

"'_Cause I'd rather be hooooome feelin' bluueeee; so I'm savin' all my love for yooouuuu!" Taylor harmoniously belted out the Whitney Houston classic at the top of her voice. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and she was relaxing and lying on her bed listening to music. She immediately felt a physical presence in her room and opened her eyes._

"_OhmyGod!" she exclaimed, frantically clutching her chest._

"_Glad to see I have that effect on you Tay" Chad chuckled sweetly down at her._

"_Chad you scared me! How long have you been standing there for?" She assumed her big sister had let him in the house._

"_Umm, long enough…to hear your gorgeous voice."_

_There were no gimmicks about it. He already knew she could sing but in his opinion she needed to do it more often. Above everything he craved for Taylor to sing to him; just one song from her heart. Anything. There was just something about her voice._

_Taylor interrupted his thoughts, "So why have you come?" She softly smiled getting on her feet. In fact she was so happy that he had come to see her. She really loved his company._

_All of a sudden Chad's honey brown eyes glazed over and he became more serious. He took a step towards her. It was now or never, he thought. But Taylor had no idea what was going on._

"_Taylor there's something important I want to tell you." Chad paused to think of the best way to say this. "I…love you...as more than just a friend." He looked Taylor straight in the eye preparing himself for the worst possible reaction._

_No response came._

_Taylor just stood there staring blankly into space. Chad was confused. He needed her to say something, anything, back. _

_He went on, "I know it may come as a big shock to you but it's the truth Tay."_

"_But you can't love me!" Taylor exclaimed finally breaking her silence._

"_But I always have!" Chad and Taylor both blushed. These words hit Taylor like a ton of bricks. She opened her mouth but no words came out._

"_And please don't pretend to yourself like you've never ever thought about it. You're the smartest girl I know Taylor…" he trailed._

"_Chad, what about our friendship?" Taylor questioned in a panicked voice._

"_Tay, you're my best friend. I've practically known you my whole life. So just because I have feelings for you it doesn't change that fact." Chad stood his ground. "I just had to tell you somehow because I can't hold it in any longer. I don't expect you to feel the same. I just…needed you to know…you know, hope for the best"._

_Then Taylor did something out of character. She turned her back on him. _

_This set Chad off. 'Why is she behaving like this' he thought angrily._

"_Why are you reacting this way Tay? It's simple: you either love me or you don't. That's all you have to say. Honestly, it's fine" he lied before turning to leave. But just as he was about to leave he whispered for Taylor to hear, "Maybe…just maybe this is what God wants Tay" and then left without another word almost slamming the door._

_Taylor did not want him to go but she lacked the will to stop him. Hot tears prickled her eyes and streamed steadily down her face._

END FLASHABACK

Now Taylor was lying on her bed wishing that she had said or done something. She knew that her silence only served to hurt Chad even more and she never wanted to hurt him. All her heart wanted to do was shout 'I love you too Chad' but her rationality stopped her.

Sudden initiative: She had to find him and explain the truth. She got up, grabbed her flip flops and headed out the door.

Meanwhile, a few doors away, Chad was shooting some hoops in his backyard desperately trying to get Taylor off his mind. It was difficult because all he wanted to do was love her. His beautiful, sweet, intelligent, kind, caring Taylor. So loyal to her family, her friends and her faith. Who would have ever predicted that he would fall in love with the pastor's daughter? All of a sudden his impulse struck: He dropped his lucky ball and picked up his towel. He did not know where his feet were taking him but he had to get there quick.

As soon as Chad got to the beach he removed his top and ran straight into the cool, turquoise ocean. Chad loved swimming in the ocean; it was his favourite thing to do besides basketball and spending time with Taylor. He waded in and out of the water. The water chilled his body but left his soul untouched; a wave of peace coursed through his body and all he could feel was an unknown spirited presence. Chad could not control his actions. Suddenly he found himself standing waist deep in the crystal blue water arms outstretched towards heaven. He closed his eyes as beautiful words came out of his mouth:

"Dear God,

I know I don't talk to You as often as You and Tay would like

But I feel like You are calling me to do so now.

I'm not asking You to make Taylor fall in love with me.

I just want You to forgive me Lord for not seeing things from her point of view

And for getting angry at her.

It was selfish of me and for that I am sorry.

Please help me to become an even better friend to her.

Thank You Lord, for hearing me.

Amen."

Chad slowly opened his eyes. _I feel free_, he thought as he started to head back to the shore. But he immediately stopped. Standing there on the shore was his best friend.

For a few seconds Chad felt a strong spiritual connection between them. It was as though they could read into each other's soul just from looking into each others eyes. Chad held his breath; she looked so lovely, so angelic standing there against the purple horizon. Her wavy hair blew around her face in the cool breeze and her deep brown eyes sparkled with a zest for faith and life.

Once Chad reached the dunes he dried himself off whilst Taylor silently scooped up fistfuls of sand into her hands, and then dropped each grain back down to earth again. Time was ebbing away. She came face to face with Chad and held his gaze, neither daring to break it for fear of what it might mean. Chad remained calm and silent and began circulating her. Taylor found herself subconsciously copying his actions. Overhead, several seagulls swooped down towards the horizon and the ocean waves whistled. Chad was the first to break the silence.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I guess God somehow led me to you" was all she said.

Chad nodded, satisfied with this answer. But before he could open his mouth to speak again, Taylor turned around and walked alongside the tide line making deliberate footprints in the sand. Chad watched her fascinated. When she had made enough footprints, she walked back to Chad's side.

"Explain" he whispered.

Taylor took a deep breath. "Chad, what's my favourite poem in the whole wide world?"

Realisation dawned on him. "'Footprints' by Margaret Fisherback Davis", he said with revelation. Taylor nodded.

"Yes and that poem symbolises my walk with God. There are only one set of footprints in the sand at the most troublesome points in my life…because He is carrying me."

"Honestly. I am in love with you Chad. I always have been as well. But I've always been too afraid to admit it. It's because ever since I was a bit younger I convinced myself that I would one day meet my 'Holy Ghost guy'; the guy of my dreams. I had it all planned out. He'd be a dedicated Christ-follower; he'd pray with me, he'd be there to catch me when I fall. He'd be so special and so, so pure. When you told me you loved me. I was afraid because you weren't my 'Holy Ghost guy'. I doubted whether you'd be able to carry me when I needed you most and so I flipped out."

"Taylor I…"

"No, please hear me out. I'm so sorry Chad for not being honest about this before and about my feelings for you." A single tear slid down her cheek. Chad wiped it away.

"Tay, baby. You don't need to apologise for anything. I'm the one that's sorry for getting angry with your reaction in the first place. But if there's one thing that hurts me, it's that you doubted whether I'd be there to catch you when you fall. Isn't that what I've been doing all along anyway? As your best friend?"

The truth suddenly hit home and Taylor sighed. Chad continued.

"I know I'm not your 'Holy Ghost guy' but I promise you with all my heart. Boyfriend or friend, I will always stand by you. I meant what I said Taylor Grace Mckessie. I love you!"

"And I love you too Chad, with all my heart and… I don't want us to just be friends anymore. I'd say we're way past that now wouldn't you?"

Chad laughed before sweeping a now sobbing Taylor into his arms and lay her down near the footprints on the sand, kissing her tears and fears away. His lips soon found hers and enveloped them in the most passionate and sweetest kiss they had both ever experienced.

"Chad?" she breathed

"Yes baby" he answered.

"You're not my 'Holy Ghost guy' but you are honestly everything I could possibly want and need in a guy"

"And so are you" he smiled melting into her dark chocolate eyes. Taylor smiled contentedly as she lay in Chad's comforting arms beneath the warm sunshine. Chad was right. This is what God had wanted all along. She knew it with all her heart.

"By the way Tay?"

"Mmm?"

"I just want you to know that I prayed for us"

Taylor looked into Chad's eyes and sang a beautiful melody. For him alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it. Thanks and hope you enjoyed reading. Also will be updating my story 'Loving You For Who You Are' a.s.a.p. so watch out peeps.**

**Peace out**

**Yellow-queen18**

**x X x**


End file.
